Hazelstar
is a grey and white she-cat. She is the current leader of ThunderClan. She's known for being calm-natured, yet fierce and determined. Description Appearance :Hazelstar is a small, lanky, and nimble she-cat. Her pelt is long and thick, and her base coat is white, with patches of grey all over her fur. It's very soft, and she takes pride in keeping it that way, grooming herself often. Her appearance isn't much of a big deal to her, but she does make sure she looks presentable, being a Clan leader. :She has long legs, and a strong frame, however, her frame is also small. She's very nimble, which makes running one of her strengths. Her head is triangle-shaped and her ears are pointed. Her tail is short, which throws off her balance a bit. Her paw pads are a dark grey, and her skin is a pale grey. :Her eyes are round, almost complete circles. They are a sky blue color. They are dark blue toward the edges, and get paler near the pupil. Her whiskers are a silver color, almost transparent, blending in with the white on her pelt. Health Physical Health :Physically, she is very healthy. She doesn't get sick that much, though she does get quite a few bellyaches, and there are some periods of time where she goes without eating. Other than that, she doesn't get sick, except for an occasional bout of greencough or whitecough during leaf-bare. She is strong and fit, athletic, because she trains often, using that time to think. Mental Health :Mentally, Hazelstar isn't as strong as she seems. The mental and physical abuse she suffered as a kit has really taken its toll on her. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), along with the fact that she can grow depressed easily. She often suffers flashbacks, breakdowns, and panic attacks, which weaken her, but she stands tall despite that, making her a strong leader all the same. Personality :Hazelstar is loyal, loving, yet she can be indecisive, nervous, and weak. :She would die for her Clan. ThunderClan is always the first of her priorities, and she does her best to make sure everyone is fed, sleeps well, and her warriors are always fit for battle. She does her best to keep her Clan running smoothly, which shows her utmost loyalty. :She is very loving, and cares for her mate and kits with all her heart. She is one of the most loving mothers you'll meet, knowing what neglect and abuse can do to a young kit. She's vowed to never treat her kits in any way close to what her parents did to her. Honestly, she views the entire Clan as her kits, and takes care of them all, that way. :Her indecisive side shows through, when making decisions. She is often thinking about how other cats view her, which makes up her paranoia. When making decisions, she tries to satisfy every cat, and often, that isn't possible, an she ends up stretching herself too thin. :She's nervous about what other cats think of her, and she can be a pessimist at times. Despite all of this, she tries to forget it all, to be a strong leader for her Clan. She hides her pain as best she can, not wanting cats to think she is weak. Skills and Abilities :Hazelstar is a strong hunter, yet her fighting skills could be better. Her long legs enable her to run fast, which helps when catching prey. However, because of the abuse she suffered through, she is a reluctant fighter. She knows true pain and bloodshed, which makes her hesitant to injure another cat. Life Backstory :Hazelstar was born to Birchleaf and Darkfur in ThunderClan, many seasons ago. From birth, she knew her parents didn't want her. They abused her verbally, starting when she was a moon old. That abuse has never ceased. Day after day, moon after moon, she was called worthless, useless, unneeded, unwanted, a disgrace, etc. :However, when she became an apprentice, she was unfortunate enough to receive Darkfur as her mentor. This was a fortunate thing for the tom, but Hazelpaw soon found that Darkfur's training was one of the worst possible. He fought her like an enemy, leaving terrible wounds. Not many days occurred, when Hazelpaw wouldn't come back to camp, looking like a bloodied mess. :As painful as it was, her apprenticeship passed, and she became a warrior, receiving the name Hazelwind, her sister becoming Mistfire. A few days later, everything changed. Mistfire and Hazelwind went hunting, and Hazelwind came back without Mistfire. Turns out, some cat had lured her sister away, and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. Hazelstar didn't know it, but that was when her life changed forever. :Search parties were sent out, the Clan looks for the mottled grey she-cat for moons, seasons, to no avail. Finally, the only cats that hadn't given up were Hazelstar, Birchleaf, Ashstorm, and Hawkstorm. The Clan moved on with their lives, coming to the conclusion that Mistfire was dead. Until, she was found. :Mistfire was found many seasons later, with fatal wounds. She was going to die, and there was nothing any cat could do to save her. Turns out, she'd be tortured and raped for the time she'd been away. She held on, just so she could see Hazelstar one last time. In the end, she died, Hazelstar beside her. :After Mistfire's death, Birchleaf and Darkfur blamed Hazelstar constantly. They said that if she'd watched out for her sister, Mistfire would still be alive, and they'd still have their pride and joy. The abuse became worse. Everything was spiraling downhill. :Moons later, Hazelwind was chosen as deputy. Darkfur was outraged, and in his fit of rage, picked a fight with ShadowClan. Sadly, that was a fight he couldn't win. The heartless warrior died of fatal wounds in that battle, joining the Dark Forest. :Birchleaf was beside herself with grief, blaming Hazelstar for both her mate's and her daughter's deaths. In the end, she died at the wheels of a monster, when her attempt to make it across failed. :With both of her parents dead, you'd think Hazelstar's torture was over. But, the flashbacks and memories taunted her. Thoughts of death invaded her mind. She did her best to stand through, and eventually became Hazelstar, leader of ThunderClan. Roleplay Relationships Family Mate: :Greynose ~ Living Mother: :Birchleaf ~ Deceased (Confirmed Dark Forest Cat) Father: :Darkfur ~ Deceased (Confirmed Dark Forest Cat) Siblings: :Hawkstorm ~ Living :Mistfire ~ Deceased (Confirmed StarClan Cat) :Ashstorm ~ Living Love Interests Greynose - Friends Mistfire - Enemies Birchleaf - Darkfur - Images Life Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Living Category:Shoon's Cats